The present invention relates generally to medical devices and methods. More specifically, the present invention relates to ultrasound catheter devices and methods for treating occlusive intravascular lesions.
Catheters employing various types of ultrasound transmitting members have been successfully used to ablate or otherwise disrupt obstructions in blood vessels. Specifically, ablation of atherosclerotic plaque or thromboembolic obstructions from peripheral blood vessels such as the femoral arteries has been particularly successful. Various ultrasonic catheter devices have been developed for use in ablating or otherwise removing obstructive material from blood vessels. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,267,954 and 5,380,274, issued to an inventor of the present invention and hereby incorporated by reference, describe ultrasound catheter devices for removing occlusions. Other examples of ultrasonic ablation devices for removing obstructions from blood vessels include those described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,433,226 (Boyd), U.S. Pat. No. 3,823,717 (Pohlman, et al.), U.S. Pat. No. 4,808,153 (Parisi), U.S. Pat. No. 4,936,281 (Stasz), U.S. Pat. No. 3,565,062 (Kuris), U.S. Pat. No. 4,924,863 (Sterzer), U.S. Pat. No. 4,870,953 (Don Michael, et al), and U.S. Pat. No. 4,920,954 (Alliger, et al.), as well as other patent publications WO87-05739 (Cooper), WO89-06515 (Bernstein, et al.), WO90-0130 (Sonic Needle Corp.), EP, EP316789 (Don Michael, et al.), DE3,821,836 (Schubert) and DE2438648 (Pohlman). While many ultrasound catheters have been developed, however, improvements are still being pursued.
Typically, an ultrasonic catheter system for ablating occlusive material includes three basic components: an ultrasound generator, an ultrasound transducer, and an ultrasound catheter. The generator converts line power into a high frequency current that is delivered to the transducer. The transducer contains piezoelectric crystals which, when excited by the high frequency current, expand and contract at high frequency. These small, high-frequency expansions and contractions have both longitudinal and transverse components (relative to an axis of the transducer and the catheter), which are amplified by the transducer horn into vibrational energy. The vibrations are then transmitted from the transducer through the ultrasound catheter via an ultrasound transmission member (or wire) running longitudinally through the catheter. The transmission member transmits the vibrational energy to the distal end of the catheter where the energy is used to ablate or otherwise disrupt a vascular obstruction.
To effectively reach various sites for treatment of intravascular occlusions, ultrasound catheters of the type described above typically have lengths of about 150 cm or longer. To permit the advancement of such ultrasound catheters through small and/or tortuous blood vessels such as the aortic arch, coronary vessels, and peripheral vasculature of the lower extremities, the catheters (and their respective ultrasound transmission wires) must typically be sufficiently small and flexible. Due to attenuation of ultrasound energy along the long, thin, ultrasound transmission wire, a sufficient amount of vibrational energy must be applied at the proximal end of the wire to provide a desired amount of energy at the distal end.
An ultrasound transmission wire is usually coupled at its proximal end with the transducer by means of a sonic connector. The sonic connector typically has a significantly larger diameter than that of the ultrasound transmission member, the difference in diameters helping to amplify the vibrational energy being transmitted from the transducer to the transmission wire. Several different means have typically been used for connecting the ultrasound transmission wire with the transducer via the sonic connector, such as complementary threads, pressure fitting and the like. One shortcoming of currently available devices is that they may allow the transmission wire to rotate independently from the catheter body. In these devices, it is not possible to rotate the ultrasound transmission wire by rotating, for example, a proximal handle or sonic connector assembly, since the transmission wire rotates freely and independently of the catheter body and such a proximal assembly.
Another potential drawback of currently available devices is that they often to not include optimal means for removing particles that are broken up or dislodged by the catheter. Yet another possible shortcoming is that many ultrasound catheter devices include a distal tip, as mentioned above, but do not have means for preventing the distal tip from migrating from the device into the patient's body if the tip breaks. Similarly, most ultrasound transmission members include multiple components for transmitting vibrational energy, which causes stresses at the connection points of the multiple components during use and potential breakage of the ultrasound transmission wire or other components. Also, ultrasound transmission wires are often exposed to increased amounts of stress due to one or more bends in patient vasculature, causing increased wear and tear on the transmission wire.
Therefore, a need exists for improved ultrasound catheter devices and methods that provide ablation or disruption of vascular occlusions. Ideally, such ultrasound catheters would include means for reducing or eliminating rotational motion of the ultrasound transmission wire relative to the catheter body. It would also be advantageous to have ultrasound catheters which included means for removing particles, preventing distal tip and ultrasound transmission wire migration, preventing stress at component connection points and/or preventing stress at bends in the catheter. Such catheter devices would ideally be sufficiently thin and flexible to be advanced through narrow, tortuous vasculature, such as the coronary vasculature, while also being configured to enhance the usable life of the ultrasound transmission wire. At least some of these objectives will be met by the present invention.